


75% cocoa

by riyaa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Childhood Memories, Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Hunk has two moms, M/M, one of them is muslim, one swear word otherwise it'd be G, the hance can be platonic or romantic, tooth rottingly sweet and fluffy, whatever you like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 10:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12106971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riyaa/pseuds/riyaa
Summary: “Lance, what is this?” Lulu asked, pointing at the messily folded lump of a napkin on the table.“It’s a lion!” He beamed proudly.“A lion, huh? Suits you.”





	75% cocoa

Lance sat on the floor of the castle kitchen, the ground like ice beneath his feet. He looked around and thought of how unwelcoming and cold it was in comparison to Hunk’s kitchen, which may as well have been his kitchen growing up. Every Thursday after school, Lance and Hunk would hop on their little bikes and head to Hunk’s house, where they were always greeted by some delectable smell wafting towards them from the kitchen.

 

_“Take off your shoes before coming into the kitchen, Lance!”_

_“Whoops, sorry, Lulu. What’re you making?” He went on his very tiptoes, trying to peek into the large silver pot._

_“Don’t get too close to the fire, Lance! Remember what happened last time?” Nadia sighed, walking into the room holding a tin of baking soda._

_“Here you go, darling. It was in Hunk’s room. I have no idea how it got there.” She set it down on the counter next to Lulu._

_“I was going to make a volcano!” Hunk interjected, grinning. Nadia gave him a look, and he sighed._

_“Yes, mum, I’ll do it outdoors. Stop looking at me like that.” She ruffled his hair fondly._

_“I’m heading to the grocery store. Need anything, Lu?”_

_“Chocolate?” Lulu grinned at her._

_“Lindt Dark chocolate, the 75% cocoa kind.” They chanted at the same time._

_"I know.” Nadia smiled, kissing her wife on the cheek before putting on her headscarf. “I’ll be back in 20. Boys, don’t make too much of a mess.”_

_“We won’t! Bye bye.” Lance dragged Hunk upstairs to his room, where a 500 piece Lego model awaited._

 

Lance smiled into his knees. He absentmindedly traced patterns in the fabric of his jeans, memories of Hunk’s family and happy Thursday afternoons flooding his mind. He remembered when Ramadan would come around, and the Garretts invited the McClains over for Iftar. Since Nadia was fasting, she relied on her wife to taste test the food for her and tell her what it needed.

 

_“The soup’s wonderful, but it could do with a bit of salt.”_

_Nadia grabbed the salt shaker and sprinkled in a few pinches’ worth, stirring gently._

_“Open up.” She put the wooden spoon in her wife’s mouth._

_“So?”_

_“Well, I think it may need even more salt... I’d have to try it again to make sure.” Nadia fed her another spoonful, looking at Lulu expectantly._

_“Hmm. I think I’d need a whole bowl of it to be able to give any kind of opinion.”_

_“Wh- Oh, go away, you.” Nadia shoved her wife away playfully, chuckling to herself. “Hold on a second… Lulu, what’s the time?”_

_“It’s about to be 6:30.”_

_“6:30! Holy shit, the-“_

_“LANGUAGE!” Hunk yelled from the living room._

_“Oops, my bad! Anyways, the McClains are going to be here in half an hour. Lance, can you come here for a minute?” The sound of little feet pattering against the wooden floorboards grew louder until Lance stood bright eyed in the kitchen doorway._

_“Yes?”_

_“You said your sister had an allergy, right? What was it?”_

_“Peanuts!”_

_“Peanuts, got it. Wait, I was going to use peanuts in the salad. Lu, do you think-“_

_“Cashews.”_

_“Cashews, got it. You can go now, Lance.”_

_“I want to help!”_

_“Me too!” Hunk shouted, running into the kitchen._

_“Okay, you guys want to set the table?”_

_“Yeah!” yelled Lance, jumping up and down excitedly._

_“Just fold up the napkins and set a plate and cutlery for each seat. The stuff is in the hall already.”_

_“Okay!” The pair ran off into the living room, full of excitement and purpose._

 

Lance thought of how he and Hunk had gone about “setting the table”. They had carefully set the plates down in front of each chair, and made sure that every seat had a fork, knife, and spoon. Hunk meticulously arranged the cutlery, wanting everything to be perfect for the guests. The napkins, however, were a different story.

 

_“Lance, what is this?” Lulu asked, pointing at the messily folded lump of a napkin on the table._

_“It’s a lion!” He beamed proudly._

_“A lion, huh? Suits you.”_

_Lance beamed at her when the front door rang. A moan came from the kitchen. Hunk ran up to the door excitedly and opened it up, greeted by the smiling face of Ms. McClain._

_“Lucy!” Hunk hugged her waist tightly, burying his face in the soft fabric of her coat._

_“Hey, Hunk.” She laughed, picking him up and twirling him around. Nadia came into the room, a kitchen towel covering her hair and neck._

_“Hello, everyone! Please, take a seat. Excuse the towel, I can’t seem to find my headscarf- Hunk!” Everyone looked over to where Hunk was nestled in Lucy’s arms, and saw the yellow headscarf he had tied around his forehead like a headband. She sighed and untied the scarf, running into the kitchen to put it on before coming back out._

_“Alright, now that the headscarf thief has been caught, what do you say we stuff our faces?” Cheers reverberated through the room as men, women, elders and kids alike crowded into the room._

 

Lance was snapped back into reality by the sound of feet padding into the kitchen.

“Lance?”

“Hey, big guy.”  He looked into Hunk’s worried face, and shot him a smile.

“Lance, it’s like, the space equivalent of 2 AM. Why are you still awake?”

"I could ask you the same thing.” Lance looked down at his feet and added "I'm just thinking."

“About?”

“Lindt dark chocolate, 75% cocoa.” Hunk smiled at him sadly, and slid onto the floor next to his best friend. Lance rested his head on Hunk’s warm shoulder and closed his eyes.

 

Did they have chocolate in space?

**Author's Note:**

> my first fic! hope you enjoyed. find me on tumblr @girlgalra http://girlgalra.tumblr.com/
> 
> (edit: i may do a part two of this which would be a reunion of hunk + lance and their families! if anyone is interested in that please leave a comment or message me on my tumblr x)


End file.
